battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20160420014620
Paper Report to Generalfeldmarschall Wilhelm Strasse- To continue the development of the technology for the Reich, -The prototype for the active protection system for the Leopard series of Main Battle Tanks based off of the prototype AMAP-ADS system, the arrangement of sensors and countermeasures provides a hemispherical protection. The overlapping sectors of the sensor-countermeasure modules enable the system to defeat multi-attacks. Since the countermeasures create a non-fragmenting strong directed energy beam, collateral damage to nearby troops or civilians is minimized. These are important aspects in urban environments. In comparison to other hard-kill systems, there are no moving parts. This makes ADS light and reduces power requirements. Therefore it can be installed on lightweight vehicles. However, the system is not currently going to be able to deflect all projectiles. Larger caliber projectiles will only be fragmented and not entirely deflected. -The development of a more advanced composite based off of the current Clypeus (Yevata Composite licensed design) Armor, which will have a effective protection of 600mm of RHA to every 100mm of composite placed on the vehicle has been completed. -The development of high powered, super maneuverable air-to-air, and surface to air missiles for the F-262 aircraft has been completed. This missile unfortunately had not met the requirements, and is currently topping off at speeds estimated to be Mach 7. We will continue development to improve the weapon's capability. To be placed under research for the benefit of the Reich, -Advancement in particle beam technology to improve the capability of the German Panzer force. The desire is to be able to penetrate some of the Imperial Alliance's large heavy tanks with one shot. -The development of potential methods to reduce the weight of the Clypeus composite armor. With the new Leopard 5 Main Battle Tank entering the prototype phase, it is important that this is made to prevent the vehicle's chassis from being too overwhelmed. Details will be provided: The Leopard 5 Main Battle Tank, under the name of the Königsleopard is currently being designed to be produced alongside the Leopard 4 Main Battle Tank. The vehicle is aimed to have heavier armor, and a powerful particle beam cannon of the 140mm caliber. There are desires to maintain a speed of 80 km/h, and similar acceleration rate or better of the Leopard 4A8. The tank is aimed to have 700mm of Clypeus Composite Armor at the front of the tank, with 280mm standard on the side of the tank at the front, rear, and sides. The sides of the tank's "skirts" towards the center and back are made thicker to protect against hostile rounds to protect the crew and the nuclear reactor system. There is a set of 10mm spaced armor set around the turret. The crew currently consists of: *Commander *Gunner *Machine Gunner *Driver There are two MG5s mounted coaxially to the main cannon, and one 40mm grenade launcher as well. On each side of the turret are two 40mm grenade launchers designed to fire smoke grenades, or other munitions. The MG5 turret over the machine gunner's hatch has not been changed, and is still capable of being removed. The rear dual 12.7mm turret has been redesigned, and is made smaller, and mounts the new APS on the top of the turret, along with a large search light. There is a secondary vision system mounted on top of the gun and for the driver, with an infared system built in to provide easier use in night combat without the need of the search light should primary systems fail. However, this is the first prototype. There are three proposed models. The second model is designed to use several laser systems in replacement of the grenade launchers and MG5s, the 12.7mm turret is not changed. This however, we believe will require us to divert reactor power to other systems for large periods of fire, and we see this as a potential SF design. Lighting at the front and rear include signal lights, and high powered lights at the front that is currently bullet resistant in design to shrapnel and small arms fire. Anything above the 12.7mm caliber will most likely compromise the lights. The third design has an interesting design feature that is currently disputed. To add to increase light coverage, the turret is given two LED lights that have a high brightness made to either blind enemy infantry, or as quoted by our designer, and supported by (The then intoxicated) Obergruppenfuhrer Gottlob Berger "To look really badass", but we beg to differ. The armor behind the lights are unaffected. We are currently disputed on the lighting system, but this design seems like our preferred choice, unless any other competitors are choosing to enter the race for the design. We await your choice, Feldmarschall. -Additional Information- -Constantinople has been selected, along with Gibraltar, and the Suez Canal to be the location of several large scale defenses in order to keep their access open to the Reich and our allies. (OOC: Will design these..... sometime.... won't be officially built until then) -A second meeting with the nation of Arendelle is currently requested from you, and they shall be contacted soon to discuss further relations and technological developments to be shared, as well as cooperation against the threat of the Sith. (OOC: Did those guys from Arendelle ever come down to design those rail networks?) -To allow a more direct connection, a bridge will be constructed over the straight of Gibraltar, which shall have two levels, one with six lanes on the top (three on each side), and one with two lanes on the bottom, with two high speed rail lines towards the center. Designing and planning will be entering effect, while construction will begin this spring. An estimated time to develop this will be about three months. This is the end of the report, Heil Strässer OOC: For the leopard tank, any member of Germany who makes tanks can make a model to compete with the three prototypes. They will most likely either be used as the new model, or will be used as another main battle tank design.